Dancing in Atlantica
by Ravender
Summary: Misi Axel dan Roxas kali ini adalah Atlantica. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan mereka disana ya? Warning inside! RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Misi kalian hari ini adalah…." ujar Sai'x seraya membolak-balikkan kertas ditangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya berubah sedikit mencerah.

"…Atlantica."

**…**

**…**

**Dancing in Atlantica**

**Neo Kaze-Hime**

**Disclaimer : Disney & Square Enix**

**Warning : BL, sedikit OOC, dll*?***

**Pair : AkuRoku ^^**

**…**

**…**

"Sai'x itu bercanda atau tidak sih kita disuruh ke Atlantica?" tanya Axel pada sosok disampingnya. Sosok berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Hm.. aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja sih selama jutaan Heartless masih berkeliaran di dunia ini." Roxas menyepak batu kerikil di ujung sepatunya, menyebabkan benda itu terpelanting cukup jauh.

"Huh, bukannya yang kudengar penguasa Atlantica itu sangatlah kuat ya?"

"Mungkin saja dia mendadak lemah atau Heartless yang 'datang' terlalu banyak," ujar Roxas sekenanya.

Hening. Axel dan Roxas sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing berkutat dengan pertanyaan akan misi ini.

Tak terasa mereka kini telah berdiri dihamparan lautan pasir dan dihadapan mereka terpampanglah lautan biru. Samudra terluas dan terindah di dunia. Atlantica.

"Bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" Axel berjalan menyusuri daerah bibir pantai itu guna menemukan kapal atau apalah yang bisa membawa mereka ke tengah lautan biru nan luas itu.

"Vexen tadi memberikanku ini," ujar Roxas mengambil 2 botol obat dari saku jubahnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Axel penasaran.

"Katanya obat ini dapat membuat kita bertahan didalam air hingga waktu yang lama," ujar Roxas memperlihatkan 2 botol berwarna bening itu dengan cairan ungu kental didalamnya.

"Eng, Roxas. Kau yakin mau meminumnya?" Tanya Axel ragu.

"Kalau untuk misi dan berguna dalam meningkatkan quota kita, kurasa aku akan meminumnya." Roxas mulai membuka salah satu tutup botol cairan itu. Didekatkannya bibir botol itu pada bibirnya dengan perlahan. Aroma aneh menyeruak keluar dari dalam botol itu, membuat sang _Key of Destiny _sedikit mual.

**GLUK!**

Tertelan sempurna. Axel menatap tak percaya pada partnernya. Sejenak Roxas agak limbung, namun badannya kembali tegap ketika dirasakannya tangan Axel merangkul bahunya.

"Rasanya?"

"Aneh dan sedikit menjijikkan." Roxas mengelap ujung bibirnya yang terkena cairan itu.

**POFF!**

Cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh mungil Roxas, membuat Roxas sendiri dan Axel tercengang melihatnya.

**POFF!**

Asap menggantikan cahaya yang perlahan-lahan terlihat samar dan samar.

**BRUKK!**

"Ouch!" Roxas terjatuh dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri. Perlahan kabut itu menipis dan hilang sama sekali.

Ekor? Satu kata itu terucap dibenak Axel begitu melihat kedua kaki sahabatnya berubah menjadi ekor ikan. Roxas yang kebingungan segera menyadari bahwa ini adalah efek cairan yang diminumnya tadi. Raut wajahnya berubah senang tatkala ia mulai meliuk-liukkan ekornya yang berwarna sama dengan kedua bola matanya, biru laut.

"Lihat Axel! Aku berubah!" Dibilang senang sepertinya ia juga agak tersiksa dengan ekor itu. Terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu leluasa menggerakkan kakinya.

Axel menatap cairan ditangannya sebentar. Ia jadi ragu meminumnya begitu melihat Roxas berubah.

"Roxas, kau tahu sampai kapan efeknya berlangsung?" Axel menatap Roxas yang kini terduduk ditanah berpasir. Tatapannya membesar menyadari tubuh bagian atas partner-nya itu kini terekpsos sempurna. Kulit kecokletan yang mulai basah akibat serbuan ombak dibelakang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri dimata Axel. Belum lagi ditambah taburan cahaya matahari yang seolah menyelubungi tubuh mungil Roxas, membuat Axel sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya malah membuatnya sedikit terlihat… mesum.

'_Bodoh, bodoh! mikir apa sih?'_ Axel menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Hm, Axel ada apa? Oh! Kau belum meminumnya yah?"

"Hah? Oh i-iya…" Axel mendekatkan bibir botol itu ke arah bibirnya sendiri, Ia agak berjengit ketika lidahnya merasakan rasa yang sangat aneh pada cairan itu.

Sama seperti Roxas, Axel juga agak limbung ketika cairan itu tertelan semua. Axel mencoba berdiri tegap dan menanti perubahan pada kedua kakinya.

...

5 detik…

...

10 detik…

...

40 detik…

...

1 menit…

...

...

"Tak berubah…" Axel mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia menoleh pada sosok Roxas yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin… sebentar lagi," ujar Roxas pelan.

Dan benar saja, selang beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Axel ditutupi oleh cahaya putih yang sama dengan Roxas.

Cukup lama, lebih lama dari Roxas.

"Roxas…"

"Mungkin lagi proses, badanmu kan lebih besar dariku."

**POFF!**

Cahaya terganti asap yang semakin lama semakin samar. Axel tidak merasakan perbedaan pada tubuhnya, hanya saja kulitnya terasa hangat seperti terkena cahaya matahari.

Asap menghilang dan Axel tidak terjatuh seperti halnya Roxas. Ia masih berdiri tegap. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan badan dan kakinya. Kaki jenjang sang _Flurry of Dancing Flames _kini terbalut dengan sisik berwarna merah yang sama dengan rambutnya. Kedua kaki itu masih terpisah, tak bersatu layaknya Roxas dan diujungnya tidak berbentuk ekor ikan, melainkan kaki manusia yang dilapisi selaput seperti kaki katak. Axel pun terlihat seperti memakai celana ketat merah yang bersisik dipermukaannya. Disepanjang kaki belakangnya terdapat 2 pasang sirip menyerupai sirip hiu berwarna merah. Axel tercengang melihat perubahan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Roxas… kau yakin kan Vexen memberikan kita jenis obat yang sama?" Tanya Axel pelan.

"I-iya… aku yakin kok. Tadi aku lihat dia mengambilnya bersamaan dari brankas rahasianya."

Tanpa mereka sadari, matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Roxas mulai menyadarinya ketika ia melihat sinar matahari perlahan meredup.

"Ah! Axel! Kita harus cepat. Sai'x bilang matahari tenggelam adalah waktunya gerbang Atlantica tertutup," seru Roxas. Ia berusaha menggerakkan ekornya. Namun sia-sia, ekornya terlampau berat untuk diseret. Tiba-tiba…

"A-Axel!"

Tubuh mungil Roxas dilempar tinggi oleh Axel dan jatuh tepat di kedua tangannya yang terjulur ke depan.

"Ternyata kaki yang seperti ini ada gunanya juga. Pegangan yang kuat Roxas~. Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki Atlantica!" Roxas perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Axel. Pipinya sedikit memanas mengingat posisinya sekarang. Axel tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Roxas. Ia pun segera berlari ke tengah laut. Dan…

"Huph!" Axel melompat tinggi dan menenggelamkan dirinya beserta Roxas ke laut dalam. Menyisakan sinar orange yang menghitam perlahan dan teriakan Roxas yang melengking kuat karena terkejut.

…

**T.B.C**

…

AkuRoku pertama! Inspirasi datang dari sebuah sinetron Indonesia yang berbau duyung gitu, tapi lupa judulnya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Axel gak berubah jadi ikan? Karena di sinetron itu juga sama, laki-lakinya gak ada yang jadi ikan, cuma perempuannya aja yang jadi *lha Roxas kan cowok juga?* Yah readers pasti tahu sendirilah kamsud saya itu *tertawa laknat*.

Ok! Review, kritik, saran, bahkan flame beserta Axel dan cakram-nya(?) diperbolehkan bertengger disini.

Akhir kata

.

.

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing in Atlantica: ****Welcome in Atlantica!**

**Neo Ravena**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo, dll *?***

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Disney & Square Enix**

**Pairing : AkuRoku ^^**

.

.

.

"Hei, Ariel! Jangan jauh-jauh berenangnya!"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu," ujar Ariel seraya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu membuat pusaran air dengan ekor hijaunya. Mau tahu kenapa Ariel membuatnya? Tentu saja karena masalah buku aneh atau lebih tepatnya sebuah majalah yang belakangan ini tersebar di kalangan duyung-duyung Atlantica. Rumor yang menjelaskan, apabila kamu mampu membuat angin dalam air (maksudnya pusaran), maka kamu dapat terbang tinggi mencapai langit. Dan karena Ariel sangat terobsesi dengan kehidupan di atas sana, ia pun bersedia melakukannya.

Attina dan Andrina, dua kakak kandung Ariel hanya memperhatikan adik mereka. Sesekali mereka melihat-lihat kapal karam beserta tumbuhan laut yang tumbuh cantik di dindingnya yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasi tempat mereka berdua. Flounder yang ikut menemani anak-anak King Triton ini juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti 2 kakak Ariel itu.

Attina yang tengah mengagumi Mawar Laut dikejutkan dengan suara orang tak jauh dari tempatnya berenang. Memang dibanding lainnya, ia berada paling jauh. Sepasang matanya menangkap 2 sosok yang tengah berenang menuju tempatnya. 2 sosok yang diyakininya tidak ada dalam daftar warga Atlantica. 2 sosok itu tampak berbincang serius sehingga mereka tak menyadari keberadaan Attina yang mulai ketakutan. Secepat kilat, Attina membalikkan badannya dan berenang cepat menuju tempat Ariel.

"Hei, sembunyi! Ada orang asing!" seru Attina kencang, membuat semuanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Hah, mana? Aku mau lih-!" Dengan sigap Andrina langsung menarik Ariel dan membawanya untuk bersembunyi di belakang karang besar yang sedikit gelap beserta Attina dan Flounder.

"Kau yakin mereka orang asing?" tanya Flounder memastikan.

"Iya, aku yakin. Wajah mereka belum pernah kulihat sama sekali. Aku khawatir mereka adalah teman dari 'orang' itu," jawab Attina sembari ikut memegang Ariel yang mulai memberontak, sedangkan Andrina membekap Ariel agar tak bersuara.

"Maksudmu…"

"Sstt, mereka datang…" bisik Flounder menghentikan percakapan 2 bersaudara itu.

Tak jauh dari karang besar itu 2 anggota Organization 13, Axel dan Roxas berenang dengan santainya sambil mengobrol hal-hal yang tak jelas dan seolah-seolah dibuat serius oleh mereka seperti yang dilihat Attina tadi. Ya, meski kadang-kadang tidak didukung dengan suara terbahak-bahak khas Axel.

Attina, Andrina dan Flounder menajamkan penglihatan mereka dari celah kecil di dinding karang, mencoba memastikan orang-orang asing itu telah lenyap dari sana. Namun, sayangnya harapan itu sia-sia.

Sedangkan Ariel membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat sosok yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Ariel mencoba memberontak dari bekapan Adrina.

"Hfft, hfft, hmm, hmft.."

"Diam Ariel!" desis Andrina pelan.

"Hei, Roxas! Kau yakin disini ada Heartless?" tanya Axel untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu. Tidak. Bukan satu hari, tapi hanya beberapa jam saja.

"Aku tidak tahu, Axel. Kurasa kita harus bertemu dengan penguasa Atlantica," sahut Roxas. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya lebih cepat dan kuat. Coba kalau tadi dia tak dipegang oleh Axel, dapat dipastikan ia akan segera mempraktikkan salah satu gaya terkenal dalam berenang. yakni gaya batu.

"Kau tahu? Aku iri sekali dengan perubahan kakimu," ujar Roxas menunjuk sepasang kaki bersisik milik Axel.

"…lebih bebas dan tak berat," lanjutnya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan sedih kawan. Kau justru telihat manis loh dengan ekor itu. Hehe…" Axel terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Roxas yang mulai berubah cemberut dan memerah.

Attina, Andrina dan Flounder hanya saling berpandangan mendengar kata-kata Axel. Bisa dilihat beberapa bentuk tetesan air mata di belakang kepala mereka. Dan tentu saja hal ini berhasil dimanfaatkan Ariel dengan sangat baik. Begitu melihat kedua kakaknya yang tampaknya lengah dan merenggangkan pegangan mereka, Ariel segera memberontak, mengakibatkan tangan Andrina terlepas dari mulutnya.

"SORAAAA!"

…

…

"Oow…" Flounder rasanya ingin segera mencoba pusaran air buatan Ariel sekarang juga dan terbang tinggi tak kembali lagi ke dasar laut ini.

.

.

.

"SORAAA!" Ariel memeluk erat Roxas (yang dianggapnya Sora) hingga sang objek sasaran itu hampir pingsan karena kekurangan asupan oksigen, yang sebenarnya dengan rasa ikhlas yang tinggi dihantarkan oleh air laut di sekelilingnya. Axel, yang berdiri di samping mereka hanya bergumam tak jelas dengan wajah yang awut-awutan. Efek dari kerutan berjumlah 4 perempatan jalan di wajahnya. Attina dan Andrina hanya bia menahan tawa melihat ekspresi yang terlontar dari Axel.

"Sora… Oh, aku rindu sekali denganmu." Roxas dapat merasakan dadanya sakit akibat tertekan terlalu keras. Mulutnya terus membuka menutup, mencoba mencari asupan lebih oksigen. Axel yang melihat sahabatnya menderita segera menarik tubuh mungil anggota termuda Organization 13 itu dan menariknya dalam pelukannya sendiri.

"Hey, hey, tidak sopan Nona, memeluk orang yang tak dikenal." Axel langsung memasang tampang sengaja sangar pada Ariel yang siap meledak akibat 'Sora'-nya diambil.

"Halo… apa tidak kebalik rambut landak. Kau itu yang peluk-peluk dia, tahu!" Ariel langsung menarik tangan Roxas dan membawanya kembali ke pelukannya.

"Dia itu temanku, Sora. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja kepadanya." Dengan seenaknya Ariel mengklaim makhluk malang itu, mengakibatkan Attina, Andrina dan Flounder ternganga begitu lebar. Oh, inikah wujud asli sang putri tersayang penguasa Atlantica kalau bertemu dengan sesuatu yang disenanginya?

"Enak saja, matamu yang salah lihat. Dia itu Roxas, bukan Sora. Lagi pula Sora itu masih tidur tahu!" Axel kini menarik kembali tangan kanan Roxas. Tak mau lengah untuk kedua kalinya, Ariel dengan sigap langsung memegangi tangan kiri Roxas. Dan dapat disaksikan semua makhluk laut yang berada disana, bocah bermata biru yang mahir menggunakan Keyblade itu tengah tertarik-tarik ke kanan dan ke kiri yang entah mengapa bisa sesuai dengan irama. Attina, Andrina dan Flounder hanya bisa tercengang melihat mereka bertiga. Dalam hati mereka juga turut berduka mendapati raut wajah Roxas yang memelas.

"Ariel!" Suara berat seseorang menghentikan perebutan itu. Dalam gerak lambat, Ariel menoleh pada si sumber suara. Dan… _Oow!_ Dia mendapati ayahnya, raja samudra besar, Atlantica dan pemilik tongkat berbentuk garpu makan bernama King Triton. Raut wajah gadis itu mendadak mengkerut melihat ayahnya yang siap meledak, Kedua saudara Ariel dan Flounder hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang Sebastian(?) sambil berdoa semoga Ursula tak datang disaat seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" King Triton dengan rasa gemasnya menjewer telinga Ariel. Sedangkan sang korban pun hanya bisa merintih seraya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Axel tersenyum 'bahagia di atas penderitaan' sambil mencari kesempatan memeluk Roxas, yang dipeluk malah sibuk memperhatikan Ariel dan King Triton.

"Ehm… ayah, bisa hentikan?" Attina yang mulai kasihan pada adik terkecilnya itu berusaha menghentikan 'penyiksaan' King Triton.

"Ayah! Apa-apaan sih? Aku kan gak salah, yang salah dia tuh, main rebut-rebut Sora dari aku," ujar Ariel yang masih memegangi telinganya yang merah sambil sebelah tangannya menunjuk Axel dan Roxas.

"Hei, hei, enak saja membalikkan fakta. Nona duluan yang berbuat juga," sahut Axel kesal. Lha, wong Ariel duluan yang brutal, mana bisa dia terima.

"Sora?" King Triton mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Iya, Sora! Itu kan Sora, Yah." Tunjuk Ariel pada Roxas yang lagi-lagi masih bengong.

King Triton mengikuti arah tunjuk anak gadis anaknya itu, Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya membulat besar membentuk huruf 'O' kapital.

"LHA, SORA!"

.

.

.

"Dasar, ayah-anak samaaaaa aja," komentar Axel cemberut. King Triton yang disindir hanya bisa menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang cemerlang. Roxas yang ternyata diketahui sedang syok, kini sedang ditenangkan sahabatnya itu. Usapan lembut di punggungnya sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Attina, Adrina, Flounder dan Sebastian merasa iba pada kondisi anggota termuda Organization 13 itu. Sedangkan Ariel malah bergumam kesal mendengar penjelasan Axel yang super panjang lebar itu.

"Ooh, jadi kalian tuh gak ada hubungannya dengan Sora, gitu?"

"Iya, iya betul itu." seru Axel agak gemas.

"Lalu kalian ini siapa? Atau jangan-jangan kalian… MUSUH!" Roxas yang masih syok terlonjak kaget mendengar suara raja Atlantica itu menggelegar dan menyebabkan beberapa ikan-ikan kecil di sekeliling mereka kabur menjauh.

"Bukan… kami bukan musuh. Kami disini hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan ketua kami. Katanya sih disini ada Heartless…"

"Ketua? Jangan-jangan kalian orang suruhan manusia itu, siapa nama ketua kalian?" tanya King Triton sambil menunjukkan mimik muka yang serius.

Roxas dan Axel saling berpandangan. Sedikit ragu memberitahu identitas ketua mereka pada seseorang yang tak jelas musuh ataupun kawan. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka sepakat melalui pandangan mata masing-masing. Selesaikan atau kau akan jadi makan malam Sai'x, begitulah kira-kira batin mereka.

"Xemnas!" seru mereka bersamaan. Dan tentu saja diakhiri dengan saling tatap menatap antara si Rambut Merah dengan si Blondie.

King Triton sekilas menggosok janggutnya yang penuh bulu-bulu putih. Tak sampai semenit, wajahnya yang tadi sedang serius tergantikan dengan wajah cemerlangnya atau 'AHA!' face.

"Oh, Xemnas! Ya, ya aku kenal dengan anak muda itu," serunya tiba-tiba.

'_Anak muda? Gak salah?'_ gumam Axel dalam hatinya.

"Jadi kalian disini untuk mewakili hukumannya, begitu?" Axel dan Roxas bersumpah untuk tidak lagi menerima misi di Atlantica ketika mereka melihat seringai yang menyeramkan di wajah penguasanya.

"H-Hukuman?" tanya Axel bingung sesaat setelah ia tersadar dari sumpah lebainya itu.

"Iya, hukuman. Memangnya kalian tidak tahu tujuan datang kesini?"

"Tidak mendetail sekali, tapi Sai'x bilang tugas. Yah, tugas kami biasanya adalah menumpas Heartless," ujar Roxas.

"Hoho, kebetulan sekali. Kalaupun diberitahu secara detail, aku tak yakin orang-orang seperti kalian mau menerima tugas seperti ini." Axel dan Roxas saling berpandangan. Bingung.

"Memangnya tugas apa?" tanya Axel menantang. Heh, siapa tahu saja tugasnya lebih menyenangkan dan menegangkan ketimbang melawan ribuan Heartless.

King triton berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya 'AHA!' face hinggap kembali di wajahnya yang renta.

"Mengembalikan perhatian seluruh penduduk Atlantica pada kehidupan biasanya alias menjadi bintang baru di pertunjukan musik kami. Hohoho…"

"Bintang musik? Apa hubungannya coba?" tanya Axel tambah bingung.

King Triton tertawa kencang, bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk. Membuat Axel geram dan Roxas kesal.

"Ya tentu ada hubungannya. Ketua kalian itu sudah membuat penduduk Atlantica menyalahi takdir mereka sendiri. Salahkan dirinya kenapa harus memamerkan kehidupan di atas sana pada kami."

"Memamerkan?"

"Iya, pamer. Lewat sebuah buku aneh yang mengapung di atas sana," tangan King Triton mengarah ke permukaan laut.

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan ketua?"

"Nah, sebagian besar gambar di majalah itu yah gambar ketuamu itu,"

'_Sejak kapan ketua jadi foto model begitu?' _gumam Roxas bingung.

"Dan kalian tahu, aku sudah mengutuknya, loh…" King Triton mengedipkan matanya aneh.

"…menjadi duyung… Hohohoho…" lanjutnya disertai dengan seringai super lebar.

'_Sial! Mentang-mentang ketua, dia jadi seenak jidatnya begini. Dasar ketua tak bertanggungjawab!' _seru Axel sebal dalam hatinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian terima saja. Toh, kalaupun menolak kalian tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke markas, kan?"

Roxas dan Axel kembali berpandangan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum keduanya pelan mengangguk dengan sedikit melepas rasa tidak ikhlasnya.

"Ya…"

…

**T.B.C**

…

Waduh, hampir setahun gak update. Maaf, huhuhu T.T. Aku benar-benar sibuk kelas 12 ini, dan kemarin baru saja selesai UN dan SNMPTN. Fyuhh… Makanya aku tak tahu apa tulisan ini cukup memadai atau tidak. Misstypo dan kesalahan lainnya tolong dikoreksi, ya…

Perubahan kaki Roxas sama kok dengan Sora. Dan Axel tidak semirip kappa karena yang berubah warna hanya kakinya saja hehehe #jawaban review gabungan

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-review chapter 1, **Ventus Hikari****, ****Nophie Chan****, ****Esha Shalvovich****, ****RoalicARIA****, **dan**Zelvaren Yuvrezla**. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu. Tapi chapter selanjutnya mudah-mudahan bisa kubalas lewat PM, hehehe. Review, kritik, saran dan juga flame yang **bermutu** boleh saja nongkrong disini. Hohoho…

.

.

Akhir kata

#Review Please!#


	3. Chapter 3

**The World That Never Was**

Sai'x berjalan tergesa-gesa menelusuri koridor berwarna biru keabu-abuan kastil The World That Never Was. Sesekali ia berlari-lari kecil guna mempercepat tujuannya. Sedikit lagi ia sampai, ruangan milik Xemnas, ketua Organization XIII.

Sai'x melongokkan kepalanya melihat keadaan di dalam. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tak melihat si kepala abu-abu itu dimanapun.

CLAKK

_ 'Bunyi air. Apa sedang mandi?'_ Sai'x memutuskan untuk menuggu ketuanya itu selesai berbenah diri. Ia yakin Xemnas tahu ia sekarang sedang disini.

Dan ternyata pilihannya itu salah. 30 menit berlalu dan batang hidung pemilik title _Superior of the In-Between_ tak tampak juga. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia baru saja menyadari pintu kamar mandi dalam kondisi terbuka. _'Masa iya ketua mandi gak ditutup pintunya?'_

Sedikit ragu. Toh, dia tetap mendekati kamar mandi yang sekarang berubah jadi agak remang-remang.

"Ketua? Apa kau di dalam?" Sai'x tidak langsung masuk. Ia tahu tatakrama. Meski sesama lelaki tapi dia tak ingin dicap mesum atau apalah karena mengintip orang mandi.

BLUPP-BLUPP-BLUPP

_ 'Tenggelam! Apa ketua tenggelam? Tidak mungkin! Bathtub kan kecil. Atau jangan-jangan….'_

"Ketua!" Sai'x langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam. Melupakan segala tatakrama yang sempat mampir di otaknya tadi. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuh ketuanya itu dan ia harus segera mencegahnya sebelum nyawa Xemnas benar-benar melayang…

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sungguh berbeda. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya membuka-menutup layaknya ikan mas koki di akuarium. Tak lupa dengan sedikit adegan dramatis, jatuhnya catatan-catatan penting miliknya yang sudah dicapnya sebagai kekasih kedua(?).

Sedangkan sang objek malah hanya menolehkan kepalanya _innocent. _Rambutnya yang basah memang sedikit membuat Sai'x berubah menjadi _out of character. _Tapi yang ini lebih dan lebih lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu hanya untuk adegan saling pandang memandang antara si ketua dan bawahannya. Dan baru detik itulah Xemnas sadar, kalau sedari tadi ia memandang orang, bukannya tembok.

"Sa-Sai'x…_ngapain_ kamu disini?" Cepat ia berusaha meraih tirai pembatas kamar mandi. tapi memang ini hari sialnya, tirai itu sudah terlebih dahulu tersangkut.

"Kau benar-benar ketua Xemnas 'kan?" tanya Sai'x seraya memandang horor Xemnas. Ia sedikit merinding melihat ketuanya seperti itu.

"A-aku memang Xemnas." Dan rupanya Xemnas juga belum sembuh dari rasa syoknya.

"Lantas kenapa kau jadi… IKAN?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dancing in Atlantica:**** Let's Practice!**

**Neo Ravena**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo, dll *?***

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Disney & Square Enix**

**Pairing : AkuRoku ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atlantica, satu hari setelah Axel dan Roxas datang.**

Axel merengut kesal sekarang. ia menyesal kenapa bisa-bisanya dengan mudah ia dan Roxas menyetujui permintaan kakek-kakek itu. Sebenarnya sih keputusan ini tak terlalu buruk. Selain karena ia terbebas menjadi ikan bakar santapan malam Sai'x, ia juga bisa melihat Roxas meliuk-liukkan tubuh seksinya berkali-kali karena si blondie itu telah terpilih sebagai bintang utama di tugas mereka yang pertama. Yah, paling tidak, ada keuntunganlah dibalik semua kesialannya.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya juga. Kalian semua mau tahu dimana sekarang posisi si rambut merah yang imut ini? Tentu saja ia sekarang bukan bersama Roxas, bahkan jauh jaraknya dari pemuda mungil itu. Axel tengah bersembunyi di balik terumbu karang besar. Sempat menggerutu karena ikan-ikan kecil yang tak sengaja tertabrak –atau menabrakkan diri mereka, sama saja— ke wajah _baby face_-nya, tapi ini satu-satunya langkah keselamatan yang harus dilakoninya. Kalau saja ia bisa berkeringat dalam air, pasti ikan-ikan tak bedosa tadi mati karena menerima asupan garam lebih dari yang seharusnya ke dalam insang mereka.

Lalu apa penyebab itu semua hampir terjadi?

"KYAAAA~! AXEL~! AXEL~!" Gerombolan duyung-duyung warna-warni itulah penyebabnya. Axel sempat merasakan jantungnya cenat-cenut(?) saat jarak antar kedua belah pihak hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"KYAAA~! AXEL~! DIMANA KAMU? KYAAAA~!" Teriak lagi dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, tapi Axel sudah bersiap-siap menyumbat telinganya dengan kedua jari telunjuk.

"Aku rasa dia tak disini, Ayo, kita cari di tempat lain!" Seruan 'ya, ya, ya, benar' mulai terdengar sedikit menjauh. Baru setelah dirasanya suara-suara berisik itu menghilang, Axel melongokkan kepalanya melihat segerombolan duyung-duyung berisik itu berenang menjauh. Oh, syukurlah. Tak ada yang lebih buruk selain membiarkanmu di 'apa-apakan' oleh makhluk bergender wanita itu.

Axel bersiul senang dan berenang ke arah yang berlawanan. Baru beberapa meter ia bisa mendengar seruan yang sama persis dengan yang barusan didengarnya tadi.

"Hei, lihat itu! Benar kan? Axel pasti bersembunyi disini. Ayo, kita kejar dia lagi!"

"AYO!"

Sepertinya Axel tidak bisa bersantai hari ini. Dan juga sebaiknya ikan-ikan mungil tidak berenang mendekatinya karena mungkin saja kata _hampir_ di atas tadi jadi benar-benar terjadi 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh, Axel kemana yah? Kenapa daritadi gak muncul-muncul sih! Sebal!" Roxas merengut sambil menghentakkan kakinya –atau ekornya— sehingga lagi-lagi ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Gah! Harus berhati-hati kalo begini," ujar Roxas sambil berdiri berpegangan pada terumbu karang terdekat.

"Hei, Roxas. Kau dan teman merahmu dipanggil ayah." Ariel tiba-tiba muncul hampir mengagetkan Roxas karena suaranya itu. Malu-malu ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengedipkan satu matanya, mulai mencari alasan untuk sekedar memperlama lagi. Memang benar sih memperlama. Tapi kali ini lebih fatal, bukan cuma masalah Axel saja yang bisa diperlama, dia juga bisa 'diperlama'. Ariel mulai menatapnya dengan mata-mata khas fans girl, membuat Roxas agak merinding.

"Roxas kau tahu? Kau itu… sangatlah imut seperti Sora. KYAAAWW~!" Ariel langsung menerjang si blondie. Dan tentu saja Roxas langsung berenang secepat yang ia bisa menghindari terkaman 'buas' Ariel.

"HIYAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Sebastian, lama sekali Ariel memanggil Roxas dan Axel? Dia tidak kabur 'kan?" tanya King Triton mulai tak sabar sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia menunggu, loh!

"Engg… saya kurang tahu, Yang Mulia. Mungkin Roxas tidak menunggu di dekat-dekat sini, jadi nona Ariel harus mencarinya terlebih dahulu. Apa perlu saya mencari mereka berdua?" tawar Sebastian.

"Ya, boleh. Kau cari dan yang penting bawa kedua orang itu kesini. Cepat!" Sebastian tentu saja langsung melesat pergi sebelum ia jadi kepiting bakar(?)

.

.

.

"HIIIIYY!"

Axel masih saja berenang cepat, Tak peduli seberapa banyak ikan-ikan yang tewas ketika ia melalui mereka. Keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih genting. Sangat genting. Ia tak bisa bersembunyi sekarang. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Tapi rupanya keadaan berbalik. Tempat aman. Axel langsung melesat bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang kebetulan saja berlubang besar di tengahnya. Cukuplah untuk badan rampingnya menyusup ke dalam.

Dan benar saja massa 'penyerang' Axel kehilangan jejaknya. Mereka masih saja semangat berenang ke arah Axel sebelumnya berenang. Berharap tak tertipu untuk kedua kalinya, Axel keluar dari tempat persembunyian ampuhnya. Hah, lega. Tak ada yang lebih indah ketimbang harus lolos dari makhluk-makhluk norak itu. Eh, ada deng, Roxas loh!

Tak mau capek-capek berenang lagi, Axel lebih memilih mengendap-endap mundur. Satu, dua, tiga, tak ada. Hitung lagi dari awal. Satu, dua, tiga, tak ada lagi. Masih belum yakin Satu, dua, ti-!

BRUKKK

"GYAA!" Axel baru saja mau kabur ketika dia menyadari suara teriakan makhluk di hadapannya itu. Roxas!

"HYA-mmmph..mmph..." Roxas memberontak karena mulutnya tiba-tiba saja dibekap. Siapa yang tidak takut? Dia tidak melihat pelakunya.

"Ssshhh! Roxas ini aku, Axel," bisik Axel tepat di telinga Roxas. Suara itu membuatnya sedikit tenang dan tak memberontak lagi. Tapi ini lain di kata, badannya jadi memanas. Bukan karena suara Axel juga, tapi posisi mereka. Tangan Axel dengan tenangnya melingkar tak berdosa di pinggang Roxas, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memeluk dadanya sambil menutup mulutnya. Yah, posisi yang disukai para fujoshi-lah intinya(?).

"Axel…" Roxas baru bisa bersuara setelah Axel melepas bekapannya. Ia bisa melihat partnernya itu tersenyum dibalik bahu mungilnya. Ia sedikit bergidik saat hidung Axel melekat di tengkuknya yang sensitif. Engg, ini gak bakal berakhir ke yang 'aneh-aneh' 'kan?

"Axel…" Roxas membuka suara lagi. Tapi justru Axel malah mengeratkan pelukannya, otomatis semakin menempelkan wajahnya di tengkuk dan leher Roxas. Kali ini bukan cuma hidungnya yang bertengger, bibirnya yang dimonyong-monyongkan ikut mampir disana. Muka Roxas sudah tak terdefinisi lagi. Merah tapi sudah hampir menghitam mungkin karena telah tercampur aduk antara malu, senang(?) dan marah.

"AXEEEELLL! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

BUAGHH

"Ugh!" Axel mengernyit seraya memegangi perutnya yang jadi korban tonjokan Roxas. Mantep juga tenaga si blondie satu ini! Tapi sepertinya Axel harus mengalami kesialan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu. Karena teriakan Roxas barusan justru membuat duyung-duyung kurang kerjaan berbalik arah ke tempat Axel bersembunyi tadi dan membuat Ariel berteriak bahagia mendengar suara si _Key of Destiny_ itu.

"Mati kita…" ujar Axel dan Roxas pasrah juga bersamaan.

"KYAAA~! AXEL! AKHIRNYA KETEMU JUGA! AXEL~!"

"KYAAA~! ROXAS! JANGAN LARI LAGI DARIKU!" (entah kenapa frekuensi jeritannya bisa lebih besar daripada gerombolan duyung-duyung lainnya. Ariel, Ariel, heran deh!)

"TIDAAAKKK!" Axel dan Roxas hanya bisa berteriak dalam waktu bersamaan (mereka benar-benar sehati) saat kedua kubu yang mengepung mereka mulai menerjang.

"SETTTOOOOOPP!" Sebastian boleh kecil, tapi suaranya bisa setara dengan ledakan bom atom Hiroshima. Dengan kedua cangkangnya ia melerai kedua kubu tersebut. Membuat mereka berhenti layaknya adegan yang di-_pause_. Sebastian baru saja menghela nafas lega saat kedua kubu itu di-_play_ kembali. Kali ini bukan cuma Roxas dan Axel saja yang jadi korban, dia juga kena dan akan dipastikan menderita ke-_gepeng-_an nantinya.

"Ariel…" Tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada di tempat itu bisa merasakan aura hitam tak mengenakkan datang dari kubu Ariel, atau lebih tepatnya persis di belakang Ariel. Duyung-duyung warna-warni itu langsung melesat kabur begitu menyadari siapa gerangan yang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Roxas dan Axel juga Sebastian langsung mundur teratur sambil memasang cengiran tak berdosa. Sedangkan Ariel, duyung itu malah dengan cengoknya tetap _stand by _di tempat. Baru ketika aura tak enak itu tambah mendekat dan dekat lagi, ia menolehkan kepalanya dalam gerak lambat. Sepertinya ia tahu yang di belakangnya ini siapa.

"KYAAA!"

.

.

.

"Oke, lebih baik sekarang kalian segera mencicil tugas, kalau tidak sih… tidak apa-apa buatku. Bisa saja kan kejadian tadi terjadi lagi dan lebih ganas. Aku tak yakin kalian bisa lolos dari Atlantica tanpaku, hahahaha..."

Axel dan Roxas bergidik. Mereka segera melirik si kepiting Sebastian untuk segera mementori mereka guna mempercepat penyelesaian misi kali ini. Hey, mereka sudah ditipu, jadi ada perasaan dong ingin membalas secepatnya(?), iya 'kan?

Tak lama kemudian Sebastian, Axel, dan Roxas mohon undur diri dan pergi menuju Ballroom untuk latihan mereka yang pertama.

.

,

,

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam… Hah! Susah sekali sih gerakannya!" gerutu Axel sambil membuang buku Sebastian, _Panduan Menjadi Penari dalam Satu Hari._

Ia melirik Roxas yang dengan damainya latihan sendiri, sama sepertinya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah kecepatan belajar bocah itu. Roxas sudah mampu menguasai gerakan yang tadi dicobanya dengan mudah. Masalah buku. Tidak, sama kok judul, bentuk dan _cover_-nya. Masalah otak. Hey, Axel itu tak kalah jenius-nya dibandingkan Vexen atau Zexion. Yah, meski kita tahu itu hanyalah opininya saja. Axel kan tidak mau dibilang bodoh. Masalah bentuk tubuh. Iya, sih. Roxas badannya jauh lebih kecil, lebih mungil, lebih ramping, dan lebih kurus dari badannya. Dan tentu saja kapasitas otot Roxas juga masih sedikit. Jadi intinya dia berhasil menarik kesimpulan kalau fisik-nya tak memenuhi kriteria sebagai penari. Ototnya jauh lebih banyak dan padat untuk harus sekedar dilenturkan sesaat. Lihat saja Roxas, baru belajar renang saja, dia sudah bisa kayang(?) dalam air.

"Axel?" Lamunan si rambut merah terhenti ketika Sebastian memanggilnya. Dari tadi kepiting kepercayaan King Triton itu melihat Axel diam saja tak latihan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sebastian khawatir

"Aku… aku menyerah sajalah, Sebastian. Sepertinya memang aku tak berbakat ikut menari," jawab Axel lesu. Disodorkannya buku tadi pada pemiliknya.

"Tapi kau kan terikat perjanjian dengan Yang Mulia?"

"Aku bisa melakukan yang lain misalnya di belakang panggung membantu mempersiapkan perlengkapan atau yang lainnya deh,"

"Tapi…"

"Tuan Sebastian, peralatan musik untuk pertunjukan besok…" Tiba-tiba Flounder muncul membawa kabar tersebut. Sesaat Sebastian terdiam seperti berpikir. Axel yang turut mendengarnya menyeringai senang.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengurusnya. Aku sangat ahli dalam hal-hal tersebut," tawar Axel. sepertinya ia tak sadar posisi seperti itu bisa juga dikatakan sebagai kuli angkut(?).

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Mr. Sebastian. Kalau tidak ada perlengkapannya mana bisa pertunjukannya berlangsung, benar kan, Flounder?"

"I-iya, Tuan Axel…" Takut-takut Flounder menjawab, Diliriknya Sebastian yang masih mematung.

Dan tampaknya dilirik dua orang begitu membuat Sebastian sedikit ragu. Tapi begitu bayangan panggungnya akan sepi dari suara apapun langsung menepis keraguannya sampai habis.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu…" ujar Sebastian.

"Oh, yeah!" Axel meninju kepalan tangannya ke atas. Tak ada yang lebih asyik ketimbang berhasil lolos dari latihan menari. Hehehe…

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Tapi semangat latihan masih saja membara. Axel tak pernah melihat Roxas sesemangat ini. Ia dengan lincahnya meliukkan ekor birunya mengikuti gerakan Ariel. Sepertinya tak ada kata lelah dalam kamusnya sore ini. Hal itu terbukti karena makin lama ia latihan, justru kekuatan dan kelincahan juga keindahan tariannya bertambah. Tanpa sadar Axel melamun lagi

_'Coba aku jadi partnernya Roxas, ya…'_

Lah, tadi bukannya dia yang menyerah duluan, ya? Dan lagi-lagi lamunannya harus terhenti, ketika ia sadar alat musik yang diangkutnya masih di tangan, belum ia letakkan di tempatnya. _Hah, betapa bodohnya aku hari ini_, desah Axel pelan

.

.

.

"Yap Roxas! Kau hebat! Kau bisa dengan cepat mengimbangi gerakanku. Sepertinya kau sangat berbakat dalam hal seperti ini," puji Ariel.

"Haha… tidak juga. Aku kan hanya mengikuti gerakanmu, Ariel," ujar Roxas malu-malu. Ariel mau tidak mau harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk Roxas.

"Oh, ya. Teman merahmu dimana? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya latihan." Roxas dan Ariel mencari di sekeliling mereka dan tak ada satu pun yang berwarna merah selain Sebastian tentunya.

"Iya, ya kemana dia?" Dan kebetulan juga Flounder lewat di depannya.

"Hey, Flounder! Kau lihat Axel?" tanya Roxas.

"Tuan Axel ada di belakang panggung, Roxas," jawab Flounder agak ragu juga.

"Di belakang panggung? Sedang apa dia disana?"

"Loh, Tuan Sebastian tidak cerita ke kalian, kalau Axel mengundurkan diri dari pertunjukan besok," jawab Flounder.

"Mengundurkan diri!" Roxas dan Ariel saling berpandangan. Tapi Ariel tahu, si Blondie itu kecewa dari tatapan matanya.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan," ujar Ariel menenangkan Roxas yang sepertinya ingin marah Hey, kenapa jadi dia saja yang menyelesaikan misi disini. Sai'x kan menyuruh mereka berdua bukannya dia saja. Tak lama Roxas pun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ariel dan Flounder yang menatapnya heran.

"Dia… kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia marah dengan perilaku teman merah bodohnya itu."

.

.

.

TBC

Halo , Minna! Ini Chapter 3-nya. Haha, update cepat sesuai dengan permintaan reviewer. Bagaimana AkuRoku-nya? Kurang tidak? Tapi diakhirnya malah jadi bertengkar gitu. Sigh… Seperti biasa Miss Typo dan Typo tolong dikoreksi ya ^^

Dan terimakasih juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter lalu.

See you in the next chappie!

.

.

Akhir kata

#Review Please!#


End file.
